Elfire
by angelthewriter
Summary: When Zuko and the gaAng meet a certain middle-earth elf, they all go on an adventure that could affect both of their worlds! slight zutara, review! :D


**Author's Notes: I promise to finish all of my other stories, but this idea popped up and I can't resist! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show/movie!**

Legolas quietly crept through the silent willow trees, he couldn't afford to make a mistake now. His skilled ears picked up the slightest rustling of leaves. He quickly drew an arrow from the quiver at his back and took aim. With a silent hiss, the arrow flew through the air and landed it's mark!

"Nice work," his friend, Aragorn, complimented. They both trotted down the steep hill ahead of them with agility. There, lying in the grass, was a beautiful stag of about three years. It would make a good meal at their campsite. Ogan blew his wooden horn and they started walking back to the camp. When their companions heard it, they would go fetch the stag for them. Legolas, being royalty, got many priviledges(this one being one of them).

Legolas sighed and looked up into the trees as they walked; he would miss many things when he crossed the sea, _especially _these hunting trips. Tommorow the ship would leave and take him and several others across the sea. Legolas gave Aragorn a quick glance; Aragorn was human. Legolas' advisor had already informed him that Aragorn could not accompany him on his journey. This angered him, but those were the instructions from the high council. And he had to go by their rules, at least until he came up with a plan.

* * *

"Zuko! Watch where you're going!" The teen snapped out of his thoughts and moved out the way just in time to avoid a fast herd of ostrich horses. He growled at the clumsy beasts and kept walking.

They had been walking for hours and had still been unable to find a city. Ever since leaving that old town behind, Zuko had had a weird feeling of being watched. He looked around, but there was nothing but a dirt road and them.

"Zuko!" He quickly looked up again, expecting to see some other obstacle, but instead was greeted with a large sea! Cursing, he looked for a bridge or boat, but there was no way to get across! If they were to walk around it, well, they would never make it by nightfall.

"Looks like we're going camping!" Zuko shot his optimistic uncle a death glare. He was NOT in the mood to put up with the old, tea loving man. His uncle ignored his rude behavior, _it WAS normal for teenagers to be moody during puberty, _his uncle thought. Zuko, oblivious to his thoughts, paced back and forth. He finally stopped and turned to face Iroh.

"_Fine_. Uncle set up the mats and I'll go get some firewood." His uncle nodded and started unpacking. Zuko turned on his heel and marched towards a distant wooded area.

_How could things get any worse?, _Zuko thought. The day before, at the old town, a bunch of wanted posters had been pasted everywhere! He had had to persuade his crazy uncle to lay low and stop hitting all the tea shops. And if his uncle was ever known to be stubborn, it would be because of tea! He shuddered at the memory, how could the once great general be so childish!? He had practicly thrown a tantrum in the town square when Zuko suggested the very idea of taking tea out of their agenda.

He finished picking up branches and headed back. He heard a horrible racket and ran to the fire, looking around for his uncle. Finally, he spotted him under a pile of leaves that had been dragged on top of Zuko's mat. He was singing an old folk song and drinking out of a green canteen.

"What ARE you doing?!" Zuko asked. His uncle raised an eyebrow at him. _My nephew has a slow I.Q., _he thought_. _

"Wha thoz it look like?" he asked, with a slight slur. He waved a bottle at his nephew, who quickly snatched it away. It read _White Lotus Brew_ on the label and had a picture of the Pai sho tile on the front. Zuko sniffed it and quickly recoiled; it was alchohol! Giving his uncle a disgusted look, he proceded to dumping the contents of the bottle.

"STOP!" The prince felt his uncle tackle him from behind and wrestle the drink away from his hand.

"Get OFF!" he shouted. His uncle got up and sat down again. Zuko jumped up, indignent. _His uncle was drunk! _

"Uncle, I can't stay with you if you're going to drink! Now choose; me or the drink?" The general looked puzzled for a moment and then took a large swing of the bottle. The prince growled and dragged a mat a few feet into the trees. _Let the old man drink, in the morning he'll be sorry!, _Zuko smiled as he started making plans in his head to annoy his uncle. The hangover would bbe used to his advantage.

After lighting a small fire, he lay on the mat and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Aang!" The waterbender swirled a ball of water onto the young monk's head, awakening him.

"What?" The twelve year old rubbed his head, it hurt. Looking around, he saw Sokka, Katara, and Toph standing around him.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, looking very concerned.

"What happened?"

"You fell off Appa when Sugar Queen and I were arguing," Toph explained. She had been very concerned about her friend.

"I think we shouldn't travel anymore, at least until tommorow. There's a sea right there and it would take a long time to cross." Aang meekly nodded and smiled gratefully at the earthbender.

The gaAng decided to camp in the woods, since they were still in danger of being found by Azula and her friends. Appa had stopped shedding, but they were still careful to avoid being in the open. They found a small clearing and set up some mats. After it started to get dark they all lay down and fell asleep.

"Your Highness, it is time to go." It was sunset at the dock and the travelers were standing in a line, waiting to get onto the ship. Legolas stood with his advisor, gaurds, and Aragorn.

"Wait, Aragorn, I need to talk to you." His friend nodded and the gaurds let them pass. After making sure they were out of earshot, Legolas pulled Ogan behind a pillar.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn looked worried and slightly confused.

"I am going to miss you and Middle Earth too much." Aragorn gave him a small smile and patted him on the back.

"I'll miss you too, but why couldn't you tell me this back there?"

"Because I don't plan on crossing the sea, at least not yet!" Legolas watched as Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

"I can't let you ruin your life!" Now it was Legolas' turn to narrow his eyes.

"Am I not allowed to choose what _I _want to do with my life?!" Aragorn sighed; his friend was being stubborn. With the war over, the elves wanted to cross the sea and Legolas was part of the royal family. He could NOT leave his people, Aragorn would not let him. But it seemed Legolas already knew this, he quickly knocked out his friend with the butt of his dagger. He caught Aragorn before he fell down and placed him gently on the floor. He had hoped that his friend would understand and maybe even help him escape,_ but then again humans were unpredictable, _he thought bitterly.

He quickly strode back to the dock and boarded the ship, once they were out of port, he could escape!

Katara sat up, she was sure she had heard splashing in the water nearby. She stood up and looked around; everyone else was asleep. Toph was sleeping on Appa so Katara knew she wouldn't feel her vibrations and wake up. They all needed rest. _You too,_ she thought. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep without making sure that Azula was not lurking nearby.

* * *

Zuko sprang up from his mat. He had heard a strange noise that sounded like splashing a few moments ago. He walked off to investigate.

* * *

All went according to plan; the others went directly to the deck to watch the sunset and discuss. This gave Legolas the freedom to go underneath, into the rooms, without being followed.

He finally found a big window in a spare room, just large enough for him to squeeze through. He pulled on his travel bag and cloak. It was a warm evening, so the water wasn't very cold. Smirking in the direction of the advisor, he began to swim towards what he _thought _was home.

* * *

Zuko soon found the beach and looked around. He spotted a figure further down the beach that appeared to be leaning over something. Cautiously, he approached it.

Up close, he discovered that it was the waterbending peasant that accomanied the Avatar! Before he could attack, a wave of water crashed against him sending him to the ground. He glared at the girl who was still in a defensive stance.

"Please, I don't want to fight! I found someone who needs help!" Zuko was about to launch an attack when the words sunk in. _I found someone who needs help_. He looked behind the waterbender and sure enough there was a young man lying on the sand, unconscious. The strange thing was that the stranger had white hair and weirdly shaped ears.

**Author's Notes: I wonder who that could _possibly_ be! Review! :D**


End file.
